


[Podfic of] Disambiguation

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: The one where they're all scientists in Eureka, and Stiles is being stalked by Derek's freakishly lifelike animatronic wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Disambiguation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disambiguation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392422) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



> Beta by [heard_the_owl](http://heard-the-owl.dreamwidth.org/)

Length: 33:37  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Disambiguation.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Disambiguation.m4a)  



End file.
